


Captain's Orders

by sciencefictioness



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Dom Erwin, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Fingering, Fisting, M/M, Mouth Kink, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shibari, Sub Levi, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Written For Bottom Levi Weekend 2016, canonverse, dom eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sciencefictioness/pseuds/sciencefictioness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his other hand the blond pet Levi’s hair, something they both did almost constantly when the opportunity presented itself.  Probably because he shoved into the touch, eyes falling closed, all but purring.  Levi let himself relax in their hands in a way that seemed impossible, considering how rigid the man was in uniform.  The stark contrast of Captain Levi and their pretty little pet was almost staggering.</p><p>They loved him both ways, but it was awe inspiring to watch him fall to pieces with want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restraint

It was always Erwin who worked the ropes.  The titan serum had done more than just change him into a shifter.  It had regrown his arm, as good as new, not even a scar to show that it had been missing.  Eren was better with the knots themselves, even Levi could admit.  He used rope in his day to day tasks sometimes, and his knotwork was tighter, the loops and twists coming easily to his fingers.  Erwin had been behind a desk for so long that it took more time for him to bend the coils to his will.  But where Eren had skill he lacked patience, which Erwin had in spades, and it was worth all that extra waiting to see Levi this way.

 

He was not even fully restrained yet.  Erwin had Levi’s arms tied behind his back, rope twisting around them over and over until they were bound from wrist to bicep, knotwork intricate and complex.  The Captain’s muscles strained against the hold of the rope, pale skin contrasting beautifully beneath the black coils.  Erwin was still seated behind Levi tying his ankles to his thighs, fingers deft but slow, and Eren thought maybe it was better than way. 

 

The longer Erwin took, the more lost Levi became in the sway of the ropes.  Eren knelt in front of him, painting Levi’s skin in bruises with his mouth, sucking marks into the Captain’s throat and chest and abdomen.  The inside of those milky thighs where the ropes did not touch just yet.  Every now and then he brushed his lips up Levi’s swollen shaft.  Not sucking, or licking.  Just dotting chaste little kisses up its length, making loud noises as he did so, Levi’s eyes heavy on him.  Half lidded and alive with fire, pupils blown wide, trying and failing to control his breathing.  Eren could tell he was pulling against on his binds, chest twitching as he subconsciously tried to break free.  Not that he really wanted to be released.

 

Levi just wanted to touch, and denying him that was both delicious and cruel.  Later on they would give him everything he asked for, every touch, every kiss, every caress.  He would earn it with his perfect submission, as he always did.

 

That pretty mouth of his calling out _ yes, sir.  Please, sir. _

 

_ More, sir. _

 

Levi leaned forward into Eren, resting his head in the crook of the scout’s neck, heavy against him.  Eren smiled as the Captain rubbed his face back and forth across his shoulder, mouthing absently at his skin.

 

“Almost done?”  

 

Levi’s voice was very nearly slurred, already rope drunk and euphoric.  He sounded high, like someone who’d stumbled from the depths of an opium den into daylight, and Eren reached up to pet his messy black locks affectionately.  Erwin did not pause in his work, still binding Levi’s left calf to his thigh, but he did lean forward and put his mouth next to the Captain’s ear to whisper low.

 

“Patience, pet.  We’ll give you what you need.  Now be a good boy and wait, or I might have to untie these knots and start over.”

 

Levi whined into Eren’s throat like an animal but then went quiet, and the blond kept moving the coils of rope around Levi’s legs with a dark chuckle.  He moved Levi gently this way and that, maneuvering the Captain’s leg so he could easily adjust the rope.  Eren let his fingers play through those black strands, soothing Levi with quiet words of praise.

 

“You’re doing so good, Levi.  Being so patient.  You look fucking beautiful this way, all tied up for us.”  

 

Eren used his knees to push Levi’s wider, earning him a disapproving sound from Erwin that he ignored in favor of teasing his knuckles down the underside of their pet’s shaft.  Levi quaked against him, hips trying to rut forward, only to have Erwin wrap one of his legs around the Captain’s waist to hold him in place.  

 

“Be still.”

 

His leg effectively knocked away Eren’s touch, but gave Levi nothing to grind against, and he pulled his face away from the scout’s throat to throw a needy look at him.  Pouted from beneath his lashes, mouth open, begging with those eyes of his, and Eren traced Levi’s lips with his thumb.  He leaned in and brought their mouths together, kissing Levi deep, tongues twisting against one another.  Moisture leaked from between their lips and Eren let it drip messy down Levi’s chin.  The scout broke away from their embrace to grin at Levi, taunting and merciless.

 

“I just told you how patient you were being, now look at you.”  

 

Levi opened his mouth, but whether he was going to apologize or complain, Eren would never know.  The blond pulled his leg abruptly from around Levi, kneeling next to him instead of behind.  Erwin had finished tying the last knot, and once he’d secured the rope his long fingers buried themselves in Levi’s hair, tugging him backwards.  The way his arms were bound forced Levi to arch his back as Erwin pulled, arousal jutting out lewdly in front of him.  Levi’s knuckles lay fisted against the bed, steadying him as best they could tied so closely together, his side flush against Erwin’s chest.  He blinked at the blond, fighting the urge to look back at Eren when his warm hands found Levi’s hips.  Erwin’s own gaze was heated, too, and a smile played out over those lips, threatening in ways that should be impossible.

 

“Our pet is awfully greedy today.” 

 

Eren muttered out his agreement, taking one of Levi’s nipples into his mouth.  Levi tried to shove into the scout’s mouth, but found he couldn’t, not in the position he was in.  Knees on the blanket, calves tied snugly against his thighs, leaving only the barest traces of skin visible through the ropes.  Knuckles flat against each other, arms nearly touching behind his back up to the elbows, a spiderweb of black spreading between his biceps.  Erwin tugged harder on those raven strands, forcing the arch in Levi’s back even deeper, and his chin fell open on a wretched mewl.  One of Eren’s hands drifted up Levi’s thigh, teasing between them, fingertips ghosting over his entrance as Erwin began to speak again.

 

“If he’s so desperate, maybe we should let him have both of us.  What do you think, love?  Should we both fill you up at once?  It’s been a long time.”

 

Levi’s steely eyes went molten, jaw shuddering as it tried to form words.  If they did not taste so familiar in his mouth, Levi was sure he would not have managed to speak them.

 

“Yes, sir.   _ Please _ , sir.” 

 

He asked in a voice they could not refuse, breathy and full of need.

 

Levi knew exactly what he was doing with that voice of his, and even wrapped in ropes with a fist in his hair, the Captain had them both in the palm of his hand.


	2. Power

 

Erwin laid down on his back in the blankets, easing Levi on top of him, both of their chests pressed together. Erwin shifted him up higher so that he could reach Levi’s mouth without stretching if he wanted to, and Levi’s knees settled on either side of Erwin’s stomach.  So small in his arms, in spite of how viciously strong he was, and the rightness of it settled down in Erwin's bones.  The first thing Levi did was grind against him, hips working with what little range of motion he had to thrust his aching cock into Erwin’s abdomen.  So desperate already, and they had not even begun to torment him.  Erwin let him writhe a bit, watching as Levi’s hands fisted open and closed behind him.

 

Eren had been rummaging through the drawer of their bedside table, and when he came back to ease between Erwin’s knees, he too just watched for a moment.  Erwin lazing across the mattress with Levi twisting helplessly on top of him, pale skin on his throat already covered in blue black marks from the scout’s mouth.  It was too beautiful a sight to go to waste, and Eren drank it in for awhile.  If someone had told him when he first joined the scouts that he would one day be in bed with both the leader of the Corps and their strongest soldier, he would not have even laughed.

 

Eren would have just been terrified for reasons he couldn’t quite name.

 

Had been terrified, at first, when they’d fallen into each other.  Terrified of destroying what Erwin and Levi had with one another, of coming between them and breaking them apart.  It had been a universally known thing that no one really discussed, the two of them being together.  No one mentioned it, but no one doubted the truth of the rumor, either.  The knowledge didn’t keep Eren from nursing a pretty vicious crush on them both.  If anything it made things worse.  Instead of picturing himself with either of the men, he ended up fantasizing about them both.  His dreams about them twisting together into one, and sometimes it was hard to even look at them without blushing.  As though they could read his very thoughts, written on his face as clearly as any book.  

 

Turns out they could.  Or Erwin could, anyway.  Eren shouldn’t have really been surprised that all those feelings showed up in his eyes.  Not when someone like Erwin was looking, his gaze missing nothing.

 

After the chaos of the war with the titans died down the scouts settled into their new role of exploring the world outside the walls, and Eren settled into himself.  Any soft edges of his teenage years melted away, and before long he was all sharp jaw and hard muscle.  Taller, and broader, voice dropping low as he crept into adulthood.  Even after so much time it was hard for Eren to accept that his fantasies were never going to become reality.  His eyes still followed after the pair everywhere they went,  no matter how he tried to draw them away.

 

Their eyes followed him, too.  Quiet.  Subtle.  Their mouths whispered his name in the dark of their room at night.  They both said it the same way, hushed and reverent, as though if their voices were too loud they’d break some kind of spell.  Eren Jaeger pining for them like some lovesick fool, with his bright eyes and his iron will and his ridiculous determination.  Who had not pursued either one of them.  They weren’t sure why exactly, respect for their relationship or indecision or the fear of being refused.  If he thought he had a chance the scout would’ve taken it.

 

Eren didn’t know how to back down from something he wanted, once he set his sights on it.

 

It took a lot of long conversations in the small hours before dawn to realize they’d set their own sights on him without noticing.  That they watched him like prey, ready to pounce at the first opportunity.  He was beautiful and sincere and threw all himself into everything he did.  Seeing him work with the new recruits was endearing as fuck, and for someone so hot-headed he had near infinite patience with them.  Weeks passed this way, months, and finally a handful of fresh, starry eyed scouts making eyes at the brunet made Levi twitchy with the need to act.

 

When he was ready to go after Eren, Erwin told Levi to be patient.   _ We have time, he’s safe now.  Let him fly through the trees, and go see the ocean, and taste freedom.   When they finish up this series of missions, we’ll talk to him. _

 

They thought no more dangers loomed in the forests once the titans had fallen.  But there were still people living in their enemy’s homeland, desperate for vengeance now that their titan brothers and sisters were dead.  Humans, not titans, but the scouts knew firsthand just how much damage mankind could do to itself.  Eren and his squad came home from what was meant to be an exploratory mission with blood on their hands and bodies in their wagons.  Erwin and Levi had not been expecting them back for another two weeks at least, so word of their arrival reached the Commander’s office from frantic mouths.  Dead scouts, and no one could tell them which ones, precisely.

 

Both of them had been running before the messenger finished speaking, flying down the stairs and mounting their horses in a frenzy.  When they got to the scout barracks near the outer walls they found Eren in the infirmary.  Bloody and bandaged but breathing.  Confused as to why they were both in his room, panting and relieved, when there were so many fallen soldiers.  None of Eren's friends, his family, but scouts that he'd trained himself, and the loss was fresh in his chest.

 

Much to Erwin’s surprise it was Levi who crawled into the scout’s bed and pulled him into a rough embrace, uncaring of his rapidly healing injuries.  

 

Eren left his bed in the infirmary a couple of weeks later and crawled into Erwin and Levi’s, and he never saw the underside of Armin’s bunk at the barracks ever again.

 

Eren knew how he’d ended up underneath Levi’s sheets and in Erwin’s arms.  How they’d arrived here, with Levi bound in ropes and splayed open between them, begging and shaking and calling out sir…

 

That was a little more complicated.  Eren wasn’t sure exactly what happened.  They’d never done anything like it before the scout showed up.  He’d held Levi’s wrists above his head one night as he fucked him through the mattress, and he'd gone boneless and overwhelmed.  When Erwin had come home from his meetings with the leaders of the Military Police he’d found Levi glassy eyed and giddy, Eren far too pleased with himself, both of their gazes full of mischief.  A few months later, and Eren bought Levi a set of leather cuffs and asked if he minded wearing them.

 

He categorically did not.

 

A collar followed after, and then in the wake of a thoroughly appreciated spanking they ended up with a crop.  A flogger, a gag, a blindfold.  It was Erwin who brought their first set of ropes home, along with a book full of knots and tidbits about dominance and submission.  Levi drank it all up like roots desperate for rain, and once they got him trussed up in those ropes the first time, Eren and Erwin just looked at each other wide eyed.  They’d never seen anything so fucking breathtaking, and even now that they knew the ropes like the back of their hands, Eren would never tire of the sight.

 

He’d gotten distracted in the fog of his memories, but when Levi shook his ass back and forth with an almost imperceptible whimper, Eren was back in the here and now.   He tugged Levi’s hips up a bit higher, kneading at his cheeks briefly.  Bit into one, hard enough that Levi jerked under his teeth with a moan.  Satisfied by the response, Eren picked up the little glass bottle of oil he’d retrieved from their bedside table and pulled the cork with his teeth.  He poured some into his palm and replaced the cork, tossing it up to Erwin absently as he warmed the liquid between his fingers.

 

Levi was still gyrating against Erwin, who had taken mercy on the Captain and reached between them to stroke lazily at his cock.  With his other hand the blond pet Levi’s hair, something they both did almost constantly when the opportunity presented itself.  Probably because he shoved into the touch, eyes falling closed, all but purring.  Levi let himself relax in their hands in a way that seemed impossible, considering how rigid the man was in uniform.  The stark contrast of Captain Levi and their pretty little pet was almost staggering.

 

They loved him both ways, but it was awe inspiring to watch him fall to pieces with want.

 

Eren bit down on Levi’s ass again, glorying in his whine, then began mouthing wet kisses over his cheeks as he brushed slick fingertips over Levi’s entrance.   The sub rutted back into Eren’s touch, and he rubbed slow circles against Levi’s hole before slipping one inside.

 

The sound Levi made was debauched, and when he threw his head back Erwin couldn’t stop himself from taking the Captain’s mouth.  The blond kissed him hard as Eren worked Levi open, and Erwin swallowed down all the noises he made hungrily.  He was still stroking Levi while Eren fucked the Captain on his fingers, but Erwin palmed him so slowly that it was more torturous than enjoyable.  Erwin let his tongue spill into Levi’s mouth as he slid his hand up and down the sub’s shaft, paused to rub his thumb in wet circles over the crown.

 

Erwin could tell what Eren was doing without looking based on Levi’s reactions.  He rocked back into the scout when Eren withdrew his fingers, and shivered when the brunet impaled him deeply.  Whined into Erwin’s lips when Eren curled those fingers just right inside him, and gasped out the scout’s name as he worked another in.

 

They went on this way for what felt like an eternity, Eren stretching Levi out bit by bit, clutching at his roped thighs and nuzzling into his bound palms.  Pressing kisses to Levi’s fingers, and smiling when they clutched at his hair, seeking some way to ground himself in the wash of sensation.  Eren fucked Levi with his hands and Erwin’s tongue was relentless on Levi’s own and that big palm closed around his cock was both perfect and miserable.

 

Levi wanted to scream at the injustice of just how precisely they kept him on the edge.

 

Then Eren slipped a fourth finger into Levi, and with so much of himself inside there was no avoiding that sweet spot anymore.

 

Levi came so suddenly it almost hurt, pulling his swollen lips away from the blond shaking out his orgasm into Erwin’s palm.  Eren stilled his movements as the sub rode the high of his climax, waiting for Levi’s muscles to stop contracting around his hand.  Finally Levi unclenched around Eren’s fingers, and he kissed Levi's hands again in praise.  The sub’s shaking palms clutched at him again, and Levi melted against Erwin with a sigh.

 

“That’s a good boy, relax for me.  We’re almost there.”

 

The blond nosed into dark hair, lifting his clean hand to stroke Levi’s flushed cheeks.

 

“So good for us, Levi.  Let Eren open you wide, and we’ll both fuck that pretty little ass of yours.  You can relax more for us, can’t you?”  Levi nodded fiercely, leaning into Erwin’s palm as he did so.  “What do you say?”

 

“Y-yes, sir.”

 

Levi’s body was eager to obey, and it was not much longer before he was swallowing down Eren’s fist, the scout’s entire hand filling their sub up.  Opening him wide, and Eren delighted in the shivers that ran through Levi when he massaged those smooth walls with his fingertips.  Just to be safe, he pulled out of Levi until the sub was being stretched with the widest part of Eren’s knuckles.  Pressed in again, eased back.  Levi was shaking hard against Erwin, moaning with every thrust of Eren’s hand, cock surging back to life against the blond’s belly.

 

Finally Eren slid his hand out of Levi altogether, eliciting a whine from the sub at his own emptiness.  The scout grinned, leaning forward over Levi until he could reach his face.  Eren turned it to the side and kissed Levi, all tongue and teeth.  When he finally broke away Levi stared at him with glassy eyes.  Lips that looked like they ached.  Pink cheeks and sweaty hair and by the walls, he was fucking beautiful.

 

Then he spoke, voice distant through the haze of submission, but no less demanding even in his obedience.

 

“Please, sir.  I need both of you.” 


	3. Affection

It was Eren and Erwin shivering then, Levi’s words hitting them hard, and the blond manhandled their sub lower on his stomach until Levi was better in position to take his length.  Erwin was bigger than Eren, not so much lengthwise but thicker, so it was always him who went in first.  The scout sat back on his heels, rubbing his hands up and down Levi’s sides, slipping them beneath his bound arms.  Soothing, leaning forward to press soft kisses on Levi’s shoulders, murmuring quiet words to him as Erwin slicked his arousal with lube.  The blond teased Levi, sliding his crown in wet circles around the Captain’s entrance but not pressing in.  Levi squirmed, trying to impale himself, desperate to be filled again, but Erwin did not oblige him.  He wrapped a strong arm around the sub instead, holding him in place, slipping just the tip of cock inside and sounding out a command.  

 

“Beg for us, love.”

 

Levi looked up at Erwin, lips swollen from the blond’s kisses, Eren still licking his way across the Captain’s muscled back.  Levi’s eyes were wet with unshed tears, and he shivered in the hold of his ropes as much as they would allow, twisting in Erwin’s arms and trying to rut down onto his shaft.

 

“Please, fuck me.  Both of you.  I was so good, sir, I was still while you tied the knots.  I’ve been waiting for so long, for days, please, sir, please please ple-”

 

Eren snaked an arm around Levi, shoving three fingers into his mouth and tugging his face to the side.  Kissed Levi’s cheek, nosing into Levi’s hair, leveling those bright eyes of his on Erwin.

 

“C’mon, baby.  Give him what he wants, I’m dying to get in there with you.”  

 

Levi looked back at Erwin, licking at Eren’s fingers, moisture leaking down from his mouth.  Cock painfully hard and dripping precome, pulsing needily, tip flushed dark with want.  Levi’s almost frantic expression paired with Eren’s shit eating grin as he rubbed his fingers back and forth across Levi’s tongue, and Erwin found he couldn’t resist.

 

He slid into Levi slow, more to torture the sub than out of any concern for his own comfort.  Levi had just taken Eren’s fist, after all, and Erwin’s cock was a solid step down from there.    Still the sub quaked at the feeling, head falling forward as he collapsed against Erwin, Eren’s fingers going back to their previous task of dancing over Levi’s skin.  When he bottomed out, Levi’s ass grinding against the tops of Erwin’s thighs, he stayed there for a moment.  Letting Levi adjust a bit before easing back out.  Just a few shallow thrusts, making sure Levi was doing okay.

 

Considering how he shook and whined and begged incoherently, Erwin thought he was doing just fine.

 

“Okay pet, Eren’s gonna work his way in now, okay?”

 

Levi nodded fiercely, canting his hips up a little to make things easier on the scout.  Erwin slid out until only his crown remained inside of Levi, and when he worked himself back in Eren’s fingers were there, too.  Slipping in between Erwin’s cock and Levi’s tight heat, two at first, thrusting in and out while the blond remained still.  When he added a third Levi keened, overwhelmed at the feel of being stretched so far.  Eren’s lips moved across Levi’s shoulders, worked their way down the ropes on his arms.  Found his hands, sucking on the sub’s fingertips as he fucked Levi with his own.  Levi spread his fingers wide to allow the scout’s hot tongue access, writhing back against both Eren’s touch and Erwin’s arousal.  Eren laved and kissed and bit at Levi’s hands, delighting in how wrecked the sub already was.

 

Whimpering and gasping and pleading, though not with words, exactly.  Little panting noises, and half formed utterances of their names, and Eren felt himself smiling as he fucked Levi open even wider.  Once all four of his fingers would press easily into Levi around Erwin’s cock Eren pulled away, stroking himself a few times.  To make sure he was slick, not to ensure his hardness.

 

Eren was so hard he was ready to fucking explode.

 

The blond raised an eyebrow in question and Eren nodded in response, lining himself up with Levi’s entrance and waiting for Erwin to pull out completely.  Levi made a whining sound of protest, trying to twist around in his ropes to look at Eren over his shoulder.  Glared at the scout as though he’d wronged the sub somehow, and only when they both began to press in together did that offended look melt away into something else entirely.

 

Something lost and heated and delicious.  Eren and Erwin owned that fucking face, gray eyes blown black and cheeks so pink they could feel the heat from them and sweat matting down wild raven locks.  Levi was lost in the best way, muscles clenching around his doms as they slowly, so slowly, edged their way inside.

 

It was so tight, and beautifully hot, Erwin’s cock against Eren’s almost as sweet as Levi’s walls closing in on them.  All three of them were shaking then, making wanton sounds, hands grasping at anything they could.  Erwin held onto Levi tight, while the sub clutched at Eren’s abdomen, scratching his fingers desperately through the dark curls there. Eren clung to Levi’s ass right where it met his thighs, forehead laid flat against the rope binding the Captain’s arms.

 

_ Together, together, together.  _  All of them, and was so perfect.

 

They all spent a few hazy moments catching their breath and adjusting.  Eren and Erwin had to breathe through the brutal, beautiful feeling of Levi gloving their shafts.  And Levi was liquid between them, teeth gritted and tears leaking down his cheek.  Not from pain but overstimulation, his doms stretching him so wide he could barely take in air.

 

Then Erwin wrapped his palm around Levi’s cock again, and suddenly his lungs worked well enough to moan and beg.

 

“Erw… fuck… Erwin… Eren… please....”

 

They obeyed him, hands all over Levi as though they were starved for the touch, mouths pouring out praises as they began to move.  Achingly slow,  but this wasn’t about speed.  They could not pound into him as they usually did, fast and hard and ruthless until he cried out in bliss.  It was about the stretch, about the feeling of Erwin and Eren filling him up at once.  The feeling of connection.

 

About all three of them coming together in a visceral way.  Joined as one, all of them giving and taking at once.

 

Eren held onto Levi’s hip with one hand, and with the other he laced Levi’s fingers with his.  Awkwardly, and at a strange angle, his knuckles folded into the sub’s palm, but Levi held on as though his life depended on it.  Then the scout told him how good he was, how beautiful, how strong.  How perfect.

 

All they needed, and the slide of their cocks inside him was a revelation.  More than enough.  Almost too much, but Eren was greedy, and he would not turn away from the blessings he’d been given.

 

Erwin kissed Levi’s hair, unable to reach his face properly since the sub had collapsed boneless against him.  So he nuzzled those dark locks, and stroked Levi’s arousal in time with their thrusts.  Cupped Levi’s cheek, wiping away the tears on his face.  Thumbing at his lips, and he shivered when Levi lapped at his fingers like a kitten.

 

“Shit, Levi.”

 

Levi mewled then and continued with those little licks, making wet noises.  Suckling, his tongue hot on the blond’s fingertips, and Erwin began to move faster inside him.  Eren too, both of them fucking into Levi as fast as they dared, and it wasn’t long before he bowed between them.  Thrown too far into ecstasy by their rhythm, filled and stretched and bound and broken.  Spine arching, muscles tensing, and then with a breathy whimper he came over Erwin’s hand.  Levi’s come spilled hot into the blond’s palm, rutting forward in erratic jolts.

 

His muscles twitched and tightened around both his doms, the stuttering clench of his climax too much for them to bear.  They came one after the other, Eren first and Erwin soon following, filling up Levi with hot bursts of seed.  Feeling someone else’s come swelling around his cock had Eren’s eyes closing, as it always did.  Maybe it should have been disgusting, but instead it felt right.

 

Tied together with Levi’s flesh.  All of them mingled as one.

 

They eased out of Levi slowly once the euphoria of their orgasms faded, the sub wincing as they did so, and then Erwin set about untying the ropes while Eren lay down next Levi.  Petting his hair, and kissing his red, swollen lips, and cuddling him close.  The words he spoke were familiar, but not tired.

 

Never would be, not when they were speaking them to each other.

 

Not when they were drowning Levi in the worship he so desperately deserved.

 

_ You did so good, you’re so perfect, we’re not worthy of you. _

 

_ We love you so much, _ and no one batted an eye when Eren spoke for Erwin, too.  They all knew it was true, and it did not mean any less coming from the scout’s mouth than it would have his Commander’s.

 

Eren carried Levi into the bath they’d drawn beforehand, water finally cooled off to a comfortable temperature, while Erwin changed their sheets and packed away the ropes.  He joined them when he was done, the three of them just barely fitting in the tub they’d bought for this very purpose.

 

Levi leaned his back against Eren’s chest, and Erwin sat between the Captain’s thighs.  They both washed Levi, Eren shampooing his hair while Erwin soaped his legs, his cock, his stomach.  He made no move to help them, and they did not mind.  Just lifted his limbs and shifted him this way and that, used to Levi’s drowsy, blissful exhaustion.  Eyes barely open, a grin etched on his face, and he did not even balk under their ardent praises.  After they were rinsed clean, Levi’s fingers pruning, they dried him off and carried him to bed.

 

Levi slept between them, Eren and Erwin both tangled up with the Captain as though they never intended to move.

 

He dreamt of them, and of their soft mouths and quiet voices and strong hands threading through his hair.  It was a dream, but also his reality, and Levi could not be more pleased.

  
  
  
  



End file.
